Cars, trucks and SUV's are frequently used for service whereby these towing vehicles are operably connected to a trailer or other towed vehicle. For example, trailers having a tongue with a coupler attached thereto are often connected to trailer hitches of towing vehicles to allow for hauling of a wide variety of objects or goods such as boats, ATV's, furniture and the like. Such trailers add much hauling capacity even to heavy duty flat bed trucks thereby increasing the hauling capacity of a vehicle and in some cases providing mobility for use of some goods, such as with boats, which previously was not possible.
While many benefits are gained through the use of such trailers or the possibly of towing other vehicles, a time consuming task occurs during the actual alignment of the hitch on the towing vehicle with the coupler of the towed vehicle to permit a secure connection between both the coupler and the hitch. Often times the towed vehicle must be driven into an exact position so that proper alignment of the hitch of the towing vehicle and the coupler from the towed vehicles will be properly aligned. This is especially the case when the towed vehicle or trailer cannot be physically moved to align the coupler with the trailer hitch. Obtaining this exact alignment of the trailer hitch and the coupler in such cases is extremely time consuming and usually requires at least two individuals to ensure the alignment. Usually one person will have to drive, while another relays how and where to maneuver the towing vehicle to obtain the proper alignment of the trailer hitch and the coupler. This process often requires a series of maneuvers of driving forward and in reverse with slight adjustments by the driver of the towing vehicle to obtain such an alignment.
The coupling of a trailer hitch to a coupler of a lighter weight trailer can be less time consuming but also more hazardous. In similar situations as described above, two individuals are usually required for obtaining such a connection between the towed vehicle and the towing vehicle. Again, one individual will drive the towing vehicle while the second directs the maneuvering of the towing vehicle to get the trailer hitch in very close proximity to the coupler of the towed vehicle. Once the trailer hitch of the towing vehicle is in very close proximity of the coupler of the towed vehicle, one or both of the individuals will move the portion of the towed vehicle having the coupler towards the trailer hitch so that the coupler aligns with the trailer hitch. This is often done by either lifting the tongue of a trailer or other towed vehicle and rotating it toward alignment with the trailer hitch. Injury due to the strain created by lifting the portion of the trailer can occur. Also, such movement of the trailer may shift the weight of the trailer or move a stopper which holds the trailer in its current position so that it may freely roll thereby increasing a risk of injury not only to the individuals trying to align the coupler and the trailer hitch but quite possibly to other individuals or property in proximity to the trailer, or other towed vehicle.